


Ballistics

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, he knows they weren't responsible for any of that mess at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballistics

**B** allistics

He doesn't like to admit it, but spending time in the Tharsis has its pros. So much more when he gets sent out to assist the Versian forces.

It's dangerous, yes, but the adrenaline takes his mind off his Princess - Asseylum, not Lemrina - as he counters a round of fire from the Terrans with much more of his own.

Of course, he knows they weren't responsible for any of that mess at all. Of course, he knows Saazbaum is the one he wants justice from, but his world will end should  _she_  be subject to any form of lethal danger.


End file.
